


Bad Luck Ruins Love Lives

by Saucy_Luis



Category: Zoophobia (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Blackmail, Damian is a bad cousin, Emotional Hurt, Friends to Lovers, Hurt In General, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jack gets hurt a lot, Jack talks about his feelings, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, Oppressed Feelings, Physical hurt, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Swearing, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucy_Luis/pseuds/Saucy_Luis
Summary: When Jack goes in for a visit with his counselor and he decides to share something that's been on his mind recently.
Relationships: Jack/Zill (Zoophobia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Just another day

**Author's Note:**

> if you find this fanfic I like to say thank you, I've always wanted to make my own fanfic for Jack X Zill. So this really means a lot to me

"Jack Wells?" a voice called out, it was his turn to the counselor. Jack felt a lump in his throat, he was called down to the counselor's office to discuss something. when he stepped into the room he locked eyes with the only human around Safe Haven, Cameron Walden. "have a seat, Jack" she said in a carefree tone. Jack did so and trying to be careful not to spark his curse, he asked "you wanted to see me?" "yes, it's about your grades. I've noticed that they've been dropping recently, your last test grade was fifty percent. is something on your mind or do you need help with studying?" Cameron asked. Jack looked uneasy and looked away, he was debating if he should bring up what was going on in his head. he felt like his stomach was tying into a knot, he said "actually there is something on my mind, but I don't if I should say it." Cameron took a quick breath and said "if it's something personal, I'll assure you that it doesn't leave this room." "you promise?" Jack asked as he looked at her, nervously. she nodded her head and said "I promise" jack took his time to think about what he was about to say.

Meanwhile, outside the office, Damian was essentially be dragged into the waiting room outside the counselor's office by Zechariah. "come on man, it didn't mean to hurt anybody. it was only a joke!" Damian rebuttal as he tried to stand his ground. Zechariah was visibly irritated and sternly, said "Must I remind you Mr. Beelzly that nearly cost the lives of quite of few of the students by the stunt you just pulled in class. on top of that, you caused hundreds of dollars worth of damage! you're lucky that you aren't being expelled from this academy!" Damian groaned and rolled his eyes, this wasn't the first stunt he pulled. Zechariah collected himself and said "After Ms. Cameron is finished with the student she is with now, she'll assign you to a punishment that'll best fit your actions. don't even think about leaving, either" Damian didn't say anything and sat down, like a pouty brat. Zechariah left after that, off to do much more important things. Damian felt boredom rushing in his body as he felt like seconds were minutes until he overheard someone saying "Alright, I think I'm ready." Damian’s ears perked up as he recognized that voice as his cousin’s and an idea popped into his head. He brought out his phone, went onto a voice recording app, pressed on the red button to start it, and slid his phone under the door. He did all of this while having a big grin on his face.

“These feelings I have were never new to me, I had them for a while now.” Jack started as he was fidgeting with his hands. Cameron nodded and asked, “how long have these feelings been with you?” “I think it started around middle school, that’s when I was trying to figure out about myself. Like, what am I into or what’s my preference.” Jack answered. “Oh, so your sexuality?” Cameron asked as she was starting to write on a slip of paper. Jack bobbed his head and said, “Yeah, exactly.” “Is that what’s been bothering you lately?” She asked. “Not exactly that, but it has something to do with it,” Jack said. Cameron nodded and stayed quiet so she could listen to him. “These feelings I have were for someone I care about, they meant a lot to me, even now they still do. But I still can’t say it to them, I might never will.” Jack continued. “Who is this ‘they’ you’re speaking of, Jack?” Cameron asked. He hesitated for a moment, feeling as if he was cutting open an old wound. Jack opened his mouth and said, “It’s Zill I’m referring to, he’s been my best friend for as long as I can remember.” Damian from the other side of the door was trying so hard not to laugh, for him, he thought that this was straight-up gold. Cameron asked Jack “Zill, as in Zillion Martinez?” “Yeah, him. I’ve had a crush on him ever since middle school, but I can’t tell him and I don’t think ever will” he said. Cameron asked, curiously “This is just a question, but how come you can’t tell Zill how you feel?” Jack said “you see, he’s been dating one of our friends named Kayla, they been together for over three years now and I’m very close to her, too. If I tell them both how I felt for Zill, I don’t think our friendship will ever be the same after that. I would never forgive myself if that were to happen.” Cameron nodded and said, “I understand Jack, but now your feelings are taking a toll on your education. If this keeps up, I’m afraid you’ll have to be held back.” he was starting to shake, nervously. He asked, “Then what am I supposed to do?” Cameron looked at the paper she was writing on and said, “I suggest telling Zill himself if he really is your friend then he should take the news well, I’m sure nothing bad will happen.” Jack wasn’t really okay with that idea, but he pretends to go with it to please Cameron. He said, “yeah, I’ll do that.” She smiled at Jack and checked the time on the clock. She said, “well it seems like our time is up to today, but I hope everything will go well for you and Zill.” Jack nodded and got up from his seat, but just he got up one of his legs broke through the door and he fell forward. Cameron got up, went over to him to help, and asked “are you alright?” Jack got his foot out of the hole and said “yeah, I’m fine” Damian realized that Jack was about to leave, so he quickly grabbed his phone and saved the recording. Jack exited the room and said “Bye Ms. Cameron, I’ll see you next month” “You too, Jack” Cameron said as she waved goodbye to him. She then called out “Damian Beelzly?” Damian stepped into the room nonchalantly because whatever the punishment was for him, he didn’t care. His mind was on his cousin for what he was about to do to him.


	2. The Devil’s Deal

Later in the day, Jack was eating lunch with his best friend, Zill. He was telling the jackal what happened during his gym class. “And when I was just about to catch the ball that Damian threw at me, he made the ceiling collapse on top of the whole class!” Zill said. Jack wasn’t surprised, his cousin has always been very petty. He asked, “did anyone got hurt?” “Thankfully, no. besides a few small cuts and bruises, everyone was alright,” Zill said as he slouched a bit. “Sometimes I wonder, what is going on inside your cousin’s brain thinking that hurting other students is a good trade-off to not get out in dodgeball,” he said. Jack swallowed a chunk of his lunch he had in his mouth and said “yeah, he really is off. Sometimes I forget that I’m related to him” Zill smiled at him and said “at least you’re not like him. I’m glad to be your friend, Jack. You mean a lot to me” Those words took Jack off his guard and he started to choke on his food. Zill didn’t really expect that and tried to help out Jack by doing the Heimlich maneuver. The clump of food that was in Jack’s mouth flew out and landed on the floor. Jack was starting to catch his breath after that. Zill patted his back and asked, “you alright, man?” Jack nodded and said ”yeah, I’m alright. Thanks, Zill.” he went to the bathroom after that to clean himself off. His feeling for his best friend was starting to become much more intense. He rinsed off his face from the bathroom sink. He said to himself “He’s just my friend, we’re just friends, that’s all. Just calm down, Jack” He didn’t want to ruin what he had, but he was starting to consider telling Zill the truth. Jack pulled himself together and left the bathroom. Zill was waiting for him near the bathroom, he said “You good, Jack?” He nodded and said “Yeah. Hey Zill, are you free tomorrow after school?” Zill started to think for a second and said “Yeah, I think I’m off work that day. Why do you ask?” Jack turned his head away and said “I need to tell you something important, privately. Do you mind if we meet up at my house?” Zill smiled and said “Of course man, any for you” Jack faintly smiled and said “thanks, this really means a lot to me” Just as Jack finished that sentence, their school bell went off. They both went back to their classes and the rest of the day was just as uneventful as it normally would be. 

After school, Jack was walking back home. Everything was normal until he tripped and a large rock fell onto his foot. Jack groaned in anguish. Even though objects falling onto him were normal in his life, it was still just as painful. When he tried to get the rock off of his foot, a familiar red jackal was standing on top of it. Jack scoffed as he knew who it was, he said “what do want, Dame? I’m kinda busy here.” Damian smiled and said “Oh don’t be so melodramatic, I’m sure you expect these kinds of things to happen. Plus I needed to keep you in one place.” Jack still tried to move the rock away from his foot and asked “What do you mean ‘keep me in one place’? What do you want from me?” Damian stepped down and said, “oh it’s not something I want from you, it’s something that you want from me.” Jack stopped struggling and asked, “what are you talking about?” “I’m talking about this'' Damian answered as he played the recording on his phone. Jack’s face went pale as he listened to his own voice confessing he had feelings for his best friend, he started to panic as he asked “How did you record that!?” Damian smirked and said, “I have my ways.” Jack was stunned into silence, he was still processing what was going on. Damian fooled around with his phone and said “I’ll cut to the chase already, Jack. I promise that I won’t share this recording with your ‘precious friends’ however in return, you’ll do whatever when I say. So how does that sound?” Jack burst out laughing and said “are you serious? First of all, I am not doing that. Second, If you're really considering that as a threat, I may as well tell them myself. I never want him to find out but so be it, damn it! So like hell I’m going to do that.” Damian squinted his eyes and became slightly annoyed from that. He started to think, he smiled again and said “alright, since you want to be a smart ass about this. How about instead of playing the audio to your friends, I play it to the entire school on the announcement speakers?” Jack went stunned again, he just dug his own grave for opening his mouth. Damian felt satisfied, he asked, “well, do we have a deal?” Jack looked uneasy and defeated. The worst thing that he could imagine to happen besides his friends disowning him for his feelings for Zill is for the whole school knowing about those feelings and for him to be bullied and harassed for that. Jack let out a tear thinking about that, he said quietly "fine" Damian smiled, devilishly and said, "you made the right choice, now first thing is that you'll meet me at my house tomorrow after school since I was suspended for a few days." Jack said, "but I'm meeting up Zill that day" Damian turned his head to Jack and asked "do you really think I'm all talk and no bite? Because I'm willing to do this no matter what! If I can risk the lives of others for a game of dodgeball, then I can do this with no issue! Do you understand?!" Jack scrunched up a little and nodded. Damian calmed down and said "then do what I say" he then left after that. Jack finally got the rock off his foot and went back home, he went directly to his room. He broke down crying, he felt helpless and lost on what he can do now. Since he couldn't do much, Jack compiled to what his cousin wanted and texted Zill. He made up an excuse saying that something came up out of nowhere for him, so he had to cancel their meetup tomorrow. Zill reassured him that it was alright and said that he'll see him at school then. Jack was breathing heavily as more tears went down his face, he blamed his curse for what is happening to him right now.


	3. Exhausted And Ashamed

There were two reasons why Jack never enters hell willing, it brings back bad memories and it was ridiculously hot. For every step he took, he felt like his feet were drenched in his sweat. Jack kept going until he finally reached the entrance to Damian’s house. By the sight of it alone always gives him an uneasy feeling. He knocked on the door, hoping no one would answer. Unfortunately, the door did open and it was by the devil himself, Damian. He smiled as if he didn’t make Jack come over to his house. Damian smiled and said, “Hello Jack, it’s good to see you again.” Jack wasn’t happy and said “Let’s just get this over with. So what do want me to do?” Damian said, “oh you know, just clean my room first and then do my laundry.” Jack was confused and asked, “wait, that’s it?” Damian said “yup, but would recommend you to put on some cleaning gear, I kinda held back on my chores for a while” did so, but he wasn’t really expecting himself to do Damian’s chores. He thought that he might be forced into a situation that would get him in trouble. Jack entered Damian’s room and was immediately hit with an unbearable odor. It was an ungodly mix of rotten food, sweat, and body spray. He started to gag and quickly covered his nose with his hand. Jack turned his head to his cousin and asked “where are your cleaning supplies?” Damian shrugged and said, “I dunno, I don’t use that crap” Jack sighed and went to look around the house for the supplies. After almost half an hour, Jack finally found the stuff he needed. He put on a mask and went into Damian’s room, once again. After two hours of struggling and cleaning, he finally finished. Damian looked at his newly cleaned room and said “Wow, you actually did it. I’m impressed” Jack didn’t care what Damian said, he just felt tired from doing all that. Damian said “now just do my laundry and you should be good today.” thankfully Jack finished that rather quickly, he set Damian’s clothes back into his closet. Damian noticed and said “Nice, I can finally wear something other than my one shirt. Jack felt irritated because all of Damian’s clothes consist of the same black shirt. Damian smiled and said, “Alright, you’re free to go.” Jack freely left his home without another word, he quickly left hell and went back home. He felt drained physically and mentally. This went on for like a few days. Jack would come over and do Damian’s chores. It was exhausting and he was losing a lot of time with his friends, but at least he knew his secret was being kept safe. That was until a week later, where Jack’s fear came into play.

Jack was in the amits of changing his books for his next class, until he got a message from Damian, he wrote down “hey, where are you right now? Jack sent him “at my locker, why?” Damian immediately replied “okay, go to my locker and open it. I need you to grab something from there” he did so and went to Damian’s locker. Jack asked him “what’s the code?” Damian sent it to his cousin, Jack put in the combination and opened his cousin’s locker. The inside of the locker was covered in band stickers and satanic symbols. Jack texted Damian back “what do you want me to grab?” Damian texted back “grab the bottle that said ipecac syrup” Jack looked around the locker and found the bottle that Damian described. He texted him “okay, now what?” “did you have lunch yet?” Damian asked. Jack responded “No.” “Ok, I want you to put that stuff into pinata boy’s food at lunch” Jack’s eyes widen, and text “what, why? what is this gonna do to him?” Damian ignored his question and said “just do it” Jack was hesitant about doing it, he was going to do who knows what to his best friend. He kept a hold on the bottle, just in case. Lunch soon came around and Jack was feeling uncomfortable and worried. Zill sat down next to him with a tray of food. He looked at Jack and asked him “you alright, man?” he nodded and said, “yeah, it’s just been for me, recently.” Zill patted his back and said “It’s okay Jack. Just remember that if you ever need to talk, I’m always here for you.” Usually, those words would help Jack when he was feeling down. However, those words just made him felt guilty for what he was about to do. Zill was about to eat until he realized that he forgot his drink, he got up from his seat and went to grab a water bottle. Jack took this opportunity to pour some of the ipecac syrup into the food, he quietly said to himself “I’m sorry, Zill” he quickly put the bottle away and stuffed it away in his backpack. Zill returned and sat back down with Jack, he started to eat without knowing it was tampered with. After a while of them talking with each other, Zill started to feel nauseous. Jack pretended to be unexpected by this and asked “Are you okay, Zill?” He said “I… I don’t know, I feel sick. Oh, I think I’m gonna-” He was immediately cut off by his mouth being filled up with vile. He dashed to the bathroom to spew out what was once his lunch. Jack came near the bathroom but he terrible for putting him in this situation. After Zill was finished, he came out of the bathroom. He felt his legs tremble as he went to his best friend for any sort of comfort. Jack helped him and took him to the nurse’s office. After half an hour in the nurse’s office, Zill was feeling somewhat better. Jack stood by his and asked, “are you feeling any better?” Zill nodded and said “I don’t what caused it, I know I’m sick. So why did it happened?” Jack went quiet and said “I don’t know, but at least you’re feeling better.” zill crossed his arm and said “yeah, but I might have to cancel my date with Kayla. Jack’s ears dropped and asked “you have a date with a Kayla?” Zill looked down and said “but not anymore, I’m sure she’ll understand.” Jack felt even worse for what he did. Zill said “thanks for helping me Jack, I really appreciate it.” Jack faked a smile and said “thanks…” Once Zill was finally better, Jack parted ways with him and went to check his phone. There was a text from Damian, that asked “did you do it?” He replied “yeah, I did it. Thanks to you, his date is ruined now” Damian asked “wait, really? Ah hell yeah, now this is amazing!” Jack was annoyed and texted “I hate you,” Damian said “alright, change of plans. Keep doing that every time he’s gonna go on a date, got it?” Jack felt angry and texted him “hell no! I’m not doing that again to Zill!” Damian immediately said “don’t ever forget about what I have on you. Do you really want to lose everything you have?” Jack completely forgot and texted “fine, I’ll do it” 

This went on for two weeks, Every day Jack would ask Zill if he was gonna go on date with Kayla and every time he said that he would, Jack would tamper with his friend’s food. Causing him to vomit. This started to take a toll on Kayla and Zill’s relationship. She started to accuse him of lying to her. He kept insisting that he wasn’t doing anything on purpose. Because of this, they became distant from each other. Jack overheard a conversation between Kayla and Zill. Kayla yelled, “I can’t believe you, Zill, this is the sixth time you called off our date!” Zill said “I swear, I’m not doing this on purpose. Someone must be doing this to me-.” Kayla rolled her eyes and said “don’t even try to push your fault onto others! You know what zill, I’m done fighting with you. Don’t talk to me unless you’re ready to apologize.” Kayla stomped away from Zill. he called out to her “Kayla, please! Don’t leave!” Zill was left there and he burst into tears, he lost his girlfriend once again. Jack felt terrible about this, he was afraid of losing his friends but now, he’s causing them to split apart. He didn’t want this for his friends. After their gym class was wrapping up. Jack was getting dressed back into his normal clothes, which is just having his case on. Zill was with him, but he wasn't in his happy and energetic mood. Jack wasn’t any better. But when he went to pick up his backpack, the bottle of ipecac syrup fell out and rolled to Zill's feet. He noticed and picked it up, he said "Hey Jack, you dropped… this. Wait a minute" Zill scanned the bottle and realized what it was. He asked, "Jack, why do you have this?" Jack looked at him and the bottle he was holding, his nervousness started to rise. Zill suspicious started to grow as he read the bottle, it said, “consummation of the syrup will cause forceful expulsion from the mouth” he asked, “Jack, are you the reason why I’ve been vomiting?!” Jack gave in and said “yes, I’ve been putting that in your food for a while. I’m… I’m sorry” Zill’s grip on the bottle and said “you’re sorry? You’re Sorry!? Kayla broke up with me because she thought that I was lying to her! And at one point, I thought that I might be dying! But this is all your fault!” Jack scrunched up again and said, “Zill, I didn’t-” “I don’t want to hear it!” Zill interrupted “I really thought that you were my best friend, but now I know that you’re no better than your cousin” Jack felt hurt by that statement, he was nearly into tears. “Do me favor and never talk to me again” Zill snapped after he left. Jack was left alone, he started to cry. He put everyone in this, including his best friend. He just felt weak for what he did and for where he’s at. Jack sobbed “This is my fault. I’m just so weak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why this chapter took so long, but hey I finished.


End file.
